Just Us
by mayemerald9
Summary: Eight normal teens- well, almost normal, anyway- suddenly find themselves scattered across the Black Butler universe. They must blend in and /attempt/ to keep their true origins a secret, all while staying alive. With knowledge of the entire cast's lives, how will they help, or just screw thing up? And what the heck does Angela want with their souls? Eventual Seb/O Will/OC Alois/OC
1. Prologue

"You got banned. From McDonald's," Raven said dumbly, turning around in the passenger seat to gape at the other occupants. "How do you even do that?!" Jessica and Vivian, the girls sitting in the back, smirked at each other, their eyes twinkling mischievously.  
"Heh, I don't know but I want to try now. Their food sucks anyway," Aaron 'Vlad' Hellsing said, appearing at the door of the van before they could drive off. Raven rolled her eyes in annoyance, opening the door to let him climb through.  
"We walked down the top of the slide," Jessica began.  
"On our hands."  
"Screaming Japanese music."  
"For the seventh time today." By the end of their confession, both Stella- the driver- and Raven were laughing.  
Stella St. Claire- a nineteen-year-old girl with short, dark brown hair, and purple eyes- and her sister Raven- a short girl of 14 with long, dark hair with blue highlights, and the same purple eyes- were picking up their best friends, Jessica and Vivian, from the police station.  
"Alright, tell funny stories later if you don't want me to wreck the car," Stella said in between giggles.  
Vivian stretched out, running her fingers through her hair- recently cut short, black with lavender strips- and resting her feet up on the top of Ravens seat.  
"So, where are you kidnappers bringing us now, huh?" She asked jokingly, ignoring Raven's scowl. Pushing the feet away, she replied,  
"Our house, remember, it's-"  
"HOLD ON TO YOUR HATS, FOLKS!" Stella shouted, making a sudden and undoubtedly illegal u-turn, breaking at least ten laws and terrifying all of the passengers.  
"WHAT THE HELL?!" Vivian shouted, earning a slap upside the head from the non-drivers.  
"Language," Stella snapped, making another illegal turn.  
"We have to pick up Grill, remember?" Raven stated, like it should be obvious.  
"Can you not pick her up without almost KILLING US ALL?!" Jessica snickered, clutching her purse to her chest to keep the precious contents from spilling all over the van.  
Arriving in a subdivision- very much alive, to Vivian's relief- Stella parked in a small driveway, in front of a rather dinky blue house. There was nothing quite so memorable about it, being almost identical to the other houses in the area, save for the large charred circle of grass in the lawn. Standing in the middle of that circle was Sapphire Pepi, AKA Grill, along with Wendy Mendlyn. Grill had medium-length, curly brown hair with a red streak in her bangs, and eyes that were dark brown with golden flecks, almost as if they were reflecting the embers of a fire. Wendy had short black hair pulled back into a ponytail and light gray eyes. Both girls had their arms crossed, and were chatting lightly.  
"What took you so long?" Grill asked, climbing in the seat that Jessica had just vacated. Jessica now sat with Wendy in the very back of the van, while Vivian and Grill had a foot-fight in the middle. The St. Claire twins just sighed, starting the longish drive to the other side of the county.  
"Long? We took maybe five minutes!" Stella grumbled, resisting the urge to floor the accelerator.  
"Five minutes from the police station, maybe. It took half an hour to get from our house," Raven corrected, looking at the clock on her iPhone.  
"Long enough for me to cook pancakes, anyway," Grill stated, kicking up Vivian's arm rest and resting her feet in the girl's lap.  
"And for me to walk to Grill's house. From my house. On the other side of the neighborhood." The twins gave the other riders innocent looks before turning back to the road.  
"So where are you kidnappers bringing us now?"  
"Woah, deja vu," Stella mumbled, smirking.  
"Hit that gas pedal and I will stab you," Vivian threatened, clicking a ball-point pen that she seemed to pull out of nowhere. Everyone but her laughed, not realizing the threat was serious.  
"We're heading over to our house now, and none of you are leaving until the DVD is finished. And probably not even then," Raven joked.  
"Oh yeah, it's time for our annual Kuroshitsuji marathon! Who brought the disc this time?" Raven held up a box, showing a handsome anime butler and his Victorian era master, Sebastian Michaelis and Ciel Phantomhive.  
"Uh, then what am I doing here?" Grill asked, feeling slightly out of place. She had seen maybe one episode of the treasured anime, unlike the rest of them. The other riders smirked, and chorused,  
"CORRUPTION!"  
"And it was your turn to bring the snacks, Vivian, you'd better not let us down _again_." Vivian laughed nervously.  
"Eh, there's a gas station off this road, right? With cheap chips and candy bars?" Stella banged her head against the steering wheel, accidentally honking the horn.  
"Are you serious, Viv? How could you have forgotten!" Raven shouted. Stella glared at the road, too busy driving to turn around and yell at their friend. Jessica only have a small smile and a pity-pat on the shoulder, glad not to be part of the oncoming storm that was an angry Raven. Hey, for such a small girl she could be pretty scary when she wanted to be. Vlad only laughed, clapping Vivian on the back like nothing was wrong.  
"Hah! I don't envy you at all Vivian, you're gonna die without those snacks."  
"Hey! Don't blame me, I was too busy getting arrested!"  
"Like that's any better?!"  
"I saw the look on your face, you want to do it now too!"  
"Don't try to turn this around on me, this is about you and your 30 second memory!"  
"Hey, it's genetic, you can't blame me for genetics!"  
"You don't even know who you-"  
"EVERYBODY SHUT UP!" Jessica shouted at them, gold eyes glowing with annoyance and anger. The other girls followed this harsh order, not wanting to be the object of her rage.  
Jessica wasn't like the other girls, she didn't talk to people she didn't trust. Even for the people lucky enough to have earned that trust, she spoke maybe a few sentences a day, usually just listening to the others' conversations. She almost never shouted, though, which was the truly scary part of the situation. "Stella, pull over at the nearest supermarket, please, _I_ will buy the snacks." Vivian nodded in thanks, and the rest of the rather short ride was filled with the group's usual small talk- the best ways to kill people and boys.  
They stopped shortly at a Walmart, stocking up on chips, candy, and soda, while Vivian was banished to the car for being incompetent. Hope, yet another friend of theirs, appeared in the car at some point before they returned, chatting casually with Vivian and getting squashed between Wendy and Jess. Once the other five girls returned, Vlad switched seats with Stella, driving them down a long, winding country road that led to the St. Claires' house in the woods.  
"Why do you have to live so far out from the city?" Vivian mumbled, earning a slap upside the head from Stella.  
"Because, we inherited the ginormous house you love so much, and it would cost thousands of dollars that we don't have to buy anything closer," she replied, adjusting her seatbelt and rolling down the window.  
"Whatever. It still needs Wi-Fi, though."  
"Who would provide Wi-Fi out here?" Raven asked, gesturing to the large fields of grass in the valley they were passing. "I mean really, other than Windstream- WOAH!" she screamed as Vlad suddenly swerved around a sports car that had just come roaring around the bend. The road was too narrow, though, and the eight teens ended up careening into the wooden fences that separated the fields, the car rolling over on itself towards the bottom.  
Upside-down and disoriented, Stella and Vivian remained conscious, though they both most likely had a concussion.  
"ASSHOLE!" Stella shouted out the window, though she instantly regretted it- she tasted blood in her mouth and her head began to pound.  
"J-Jess?" Vivian asked slowly, trying to comprehend the entire situation. She looked over at her friend; her hair was wet, matted down to her head in some places, and you could see a stream of blood flowing down her cheek. The girl's arm was bent at an awkward angle, and her golden eyes were dull, obviously knocked out but still open. Her face was turning red, then blue, as the purse hung from her throat and slowly began to cut off her air supply. Vivian couldn't see Raven, but knew she was unconscious. Hope was only barely holding on, glaring out the window at nothing in particular, mumbling something about Windstream as her head spun on her shoulders. "Stella, we have to get out of here..." Vivian whispered, trying to open the door but recoiling in pain, her shoulder either dislocated or broken. Stella was kicking at her window, trying and failing at shattering the glass, while Vivian fiddled with Jessica's purse and seatbelt.  
Suddenly, the car lurched, the hood now tilting more downward than anything.  
"I thought... I thought we were at the bottom already," Stella mumbled, trying to look out the front windshield over the airbag. What she saw confirmed the suspected concussion, because it was physically impossible for a large bottomless pit to suddenly and mysteriously materialize directly underneath where their car had crashed.  
The van started sinking, and what was visible outside slowly got darker and darker. When the sky turned completely black, the the conscious girls simultaneously fell into a deep sleep.

··«·^·»··

Baroness Angelina Dalles- better known to her close friends and relatives as Madam Red, was sitting calmly in the garden in front of her estate, staring at the rather weak tea her butler had provided. Said butler- Grelle Sutcliff, a tall, skinny man with green eyes, glasses, and long brown hair tied back into a ponytail with a red bow- was fidgeting nervously, waiting for the verdict on his tea-making skills. He had only recently been employed, after all, and had no previous experience as a butler.  
"It's weak, Grelle," the scarlet-clad Madam said quietly, slowly putting down the tea cup.  
"Oh, dear, Madam, I do apologize! I feel rather useless in this department of my career as a butler-"  
_'And all departments,'_ Red thought bitterly as the jittery man continued his rambling. Angelina had not been a happy woman for some time, due to the death of her late-husband in a carriage accident, and the loss of her unborn-child and womb due to said accident. The woman ran her fingers through her bright red hair- now cut in a short bob that she still wasn't used to- and sighed, leaning back in her chair to stare at the blue sky.  
There wasn't a cloud above them, only accentuating the painful beauty of the garden that she had once shared with her husband, making her feel more depressed. Almost anything could put her in a foul mood, anything except the thought of her nephew, Ciel Phantomhive. Just the name brought a small smile to her face.  
A year ago, she had attended the tenth birthday party of the young boy, only to find his mansion in flames. Red's sister and her husband were found dead, and little Ciel's body was never found. A month later, he returned to the mansion, and now here they were, an eleven-year-old Earl and a very worried aunt.  
But these thoughts and feelings were suddenly wiped clear from the Baroness's mind as she noticed a blemish in the sky, a large black spot. From that spot a tiny speck fell, leaving the larger to disappear from the air. Madam Red pointed to the falling object, shrieking,  
"What on Earth is that?!" Grelle stopped ranting and turned around quickly, seeing the falling thing and gasping.  
"Oh my! It-it's a person!" He screamed, running out to the middle of the garden, where the person was about to land. The jittery butler held out his arms, eyes wide with fear and surprise as a girl fell precisely in his arms.  
The girl was young, the Madam noticed, older than Ciel but younger than his butler, Sebastian. Her hair would have been pure white had it not been for the dark red blotches, which were growing larger by the second. She wore very odd clothing- absolutely unheard of in that time period- consisting of odd blue trousers that were tight around the thighs, a strange gray top that had the words 'Forbidden Friendship' printed in black, along with an odd depiction of what looked to be some sort of dragon. A small pocket-book hung from her shoulder, the word 'Hope' written out in odd sparkles. Her light blue eyes were half-lidded, and her arm was bent at an awkward angle, suggesting injury.  
"Oh! I-I caught her... I actually caught her!" the butler shouted, almost dropping the girl and injuring her further. "Oh hoorah! On this day I believe I have correctly accomplished something, and feel that my meager existence deserves to continue! I hope that-"  
"Grelle!" Madam Red interrupted, kneeling down by the girl and giving the butler a hard glare. "Stop your incessant rambling and help me treat the girl's wounds!"  
"Oh... um..."

··«·^·»··

Elizabeth Midford, a peppy ten-year-old girl with a bright pink gown, ginormous green eyes, and curly blonde pigtails, was in a carriage on her way back to Midford Estate, after visiting her cousin and fiance, Ciel Phantomhive. The excited girl was babbling randomly to her maid, Paula. The maid tried to listen as intently as possible, she really did... but one could take only so much gushing about how 'his blue eye sparked in the candle light at the dinner table,' and how the clothing she had picked out for him was 'absolutely _adorable_!'  
Somewhere around 'and he looked just so cute with the pink bonnet,' the brunette maid fell into a light slumber.  
"PAULA!" The maid snapped up abruptly, glancing around frantically in an attempt to remember where she was. Elizabeth- or Lizzie, as she had informed absolutely everyone to call her- was giggling slightly at her friend's reaction, not at all mad about having been ignored. "We're here!" she got out, in between giggles, and Paula sighed.  
Looking out the window of the carriage, she took in Midford Estate, her home of several years. The mansion- belonging to a Marquis Alexis Leon Midford, and his wife, Frances- was just as grand as the Phantomhive's, though probably a bit larger.  
Lizzie had stopped ranting about her fiance (thank goodness!) and chose instead to ramble about the various balls she had been invited to, which ones she had accepted and rejected.  
"Barron Bath just throws a dreadful party, I went to one last year and will never make that mistake again, but I hear the Viscount Druitt is an _excellent_ host, I look foreword to seeing the- OH MY GOODNESS!" Paula was yet again snapped out of her boredom-induced daze by her Mistress's cry of alarm, and turned her attention towards Lizzie's upward-pointing finger.  
From the sky fell a person- most likely a girl, but she couldn't tell for sure from that height- who was falling from what looked like a large black hole in the air.  
Paula ran out underneath where the girl would fall, hoping beyond hope that she would catch her. Just as the figure was going to crash into a large tree, a long, metal pole appeared out of nowhere, and the girl wrapped herself around it. The pole then tilted, and the person slid down the slant, right into a tall man's arms.  
Both Lizzie and Paula ran towards the man, a tall, skinny fellow with slicked-back black hair, greenish-yellow eyes, and spectacles. In his arms was the girl-most definitely a girl now that Paula could see her up close- who had short black hair with odd purple streaks, and very odd clothing consisting of a lacy blueish top, a flowy white skirt and a soft gray bag with some strange squirrel-cat-bear thing on it.  
The man holding her, who suddenly was holding a large leather book, started mumbling about souls and names.  
"Let's see, one Miss Jocelyn Edwards... no, this is not the soul I am looking for, though I don't know why she fell from the sky if I am not supposed to harvest her soul. I'll write a complaint to the list writers, and come back later to make sure there was no mistake." The man looked up at the lady and her maid, as if only just realizing they had been watching. "Oh. Hello." He gave a deep bow at the waist, somehow managing to hold onto the pruners- that's what the long pole looked like anyway- and the young girl. "I am William T. Spears, dispatch administrator of the Grim Reaper Association," he told them with the utmost seriousness. Standing straight one again, he pushed his spectacles up on his nose with the pruning stick, the lenses glinting in the sun. "Would you happen to know a Miss Edwards in the area, I have been sent to collect her soul and would rather not go into unpaid overtime in searching the entirety of London for her." The women blinked, only registering the first part of the question.  
"Um, she works in my estate as the cook... why do you need her?" Lizzie asked quietly. She turned her attention back to the girl in his arms, who stirred, groaning.  
William unceremoniously dropped the strange girl, and Paula rushed up to help her. Looking up for the man, she and Lizzie saw that he had disappeared.

··«·^·»··

A black hole appeared in the ceiling, promptly spitting out a teenage boy with shaggy black hair, black trousers, a black shirt, and a black jacket over top of it all. A young woman with bluish-white hair and violet eyes caught him, lying him down on one of the eight cots in the room. She smiled, returning to her spot in front of the portal, waiting for her other charges to appear. Imagine her surprise when the portal closed, almost taking off a finger to only increase her rage.  
Eye twitching in anger, Angela almost punched a hole in the wall, only stopping herself with the thought that at least she had one of them. Taking a deep breath to reign in her anger, she grabbed her tools and started to patch up the boy's wounds.

··«·^·»··

"Hello?" The cry for help was muffled, as if the speaker was underwater or gagged, but it was still loud enough to wake the young Jim Macken from a light sleep. The blonde boy opened his sleepy eyes, glancing around the dim, gold-colored room.  
"Hello?" There it was again, but clearer this time. Was it simply because he was waking up? Or was someone- thing?- coming closer? Jim started shivering, though it was probably his lack of a shirt. Yeah. That's it. He wasn't scared, he was freezing, why was this mansion so cold anyway, someone could light a fire every onc-  
"Can anyone hear me? Hello!" It was very clear now, obviously belonging to a young girl. Girl? The old bat didn't like girls, why is one trapped in the manor?  
Jim rolled out of bed, grabbing a sheet and wrapping it around his bare shoulders to try and keep from shivering.  
"Please help me! Someone get me out of here!" Jim's heart dropped into his stomach, and his legs were shaking. Not because he was scared, because he was surprised. Get it right. He was surprised because the girl's voice was coming from inside his closet.  
"Why is there a girl in my closet?" he hissed to no one in particular. The mystery girl must have heard him though, because her cries got louder and more desperate. Jim, still not entirely sure what to do, opened the drawer next to his bed, fumbling around for the pistol he'd nicked from one of the guards. Grabbing it in his shaking hands, he slowly approached the closet door, mentally preparing himself for whatever the mystery girl might do.  
_'One... two... three!'_ Slamming the door open, he had expected- don't look at him like that, his imagination was running wild- a crazy axe murderer woman, or maybe an alien disguised as a little girl. He was not expecting two scantily clad young women- the trousers they wore were extremely tight, and you could see their midriff under their shirts! Disgraceful- one unconscious against the wall, and the other staring at him with bright, violet eyes. Upon seeing him, the girl's jaw dropped, and her eyes widened to the size of dinner plates.  
"Alois?!" she cried out incredulously, as if they had met before.  
"Who?"

··«·^·»··

"Umm... hello?" The door crashed open, casting bright afternoon light over the dank, musty space. Detective Abberline, a young detective with shaggy, auburn hair and curious blue eyes, cast his gaze upon the cramped space, lingering on the coffins arranged on the floor and was several feet away. "Undertake?" he called, waking in hesitantly. "Are you in?"  
_Heheheheheheheh..._  
Abberline gulped, eyes licking in on a coffin in the corner, the lid of which was slowly creeping open.  
"Welcome, Detective," an old man's voice called, echoing around the room. From the coffin stepped a man, tall and willowy with long white hair, a dark robe, and a top hat that dragged out behind him, giggling madly under his breath. "How could I help one of Her Majesty's finest men today?" Abberline blushed, despite himself, stepping fully into the Undertaker's workspace.  
"I'm not one of Her Majesty's men, just a detective for the Yard. And we have a body, but no one will claim it and we're sending her to you."  
"Oh, another customer to make pretty again?" The Undertaker asked, grinning and opening the kid to an urn on the coffin next to him. He took out a bone shaped biscuit, offering it to the detective, but eating it himself when he refused. "Well, I'm sure I can help with that, but I'll need payment." If possible, the grin only got wider and more maniacal.  
"Payment? I want under the impression that you-"  
"**BWAHAHAHAAA!**" The Undertaker collapsed on himself, drooling a bit. A large crash was heard from outside, along with the confused conversations of the other Yard officers who were waiting. "Oooh, your face when I said that..." the old loon sighed, righting himself and whooping a (faux?) tear from under his bangs. "That's the stuff I've been waiting for, you might be able to compete with Master Butler and Lord Earl." He giggled fire a moment longer before become almost completely serious. "Now, where is this body?"  
Abberline backed up to the door, opening it slightly and calling out to the other officers.  
"Bring her in, boys!" Three men entered, woo holding either side of a stretcher and the other standing at Abberline's side.  
"The body was found in the middle of Baker Street, in a small crater in the pavement," Lord Randall, the man standing before Abberline started. "It was assumed that she was pushed from a nearby rooftop, but after an investigation and several... unconventional eyewitness reports, we are feeling it a suicide. Nobody will claim the body, though, so we are leaving her to you until she can be buried properly."  
The men with the stretcher laid it down, uncovering the sheet that had been laying over top of it. They revealed the face of a girl, with short black hair pulled back in a messy ponytail, and red streaks mixed in with the bangs. Her eyes had been closed out of respect, but Undertake lifted one lid to show a piercing green, and the old man giggled under his breath.  
"Did she have any spectacles on when she was found?" he asked, eating another biscuit and looking over the rest of the girl's clothes. Tight, blue trousers, a white top, and a thin, red-violet jacket made up her attire, very, very odd indeed.  
"Yes, actually, there were." Abberline took a pair of black and red spectacles, handing them to the Undertaker, who unequally out them on the young girl.  
"Well, you should be off then Detectives, I think I can handle the rest of this myself seeing how it is my job and not yours. Family I can't see any of you with my job, thigh I'm sure the image would be good for a laugh. Goodbye now!" Undertaker shoved the four men out the door, giggling ask the while. Living it behind him and making sure the sign said the shop was closed, he turned back to the girl and starts inspecting her for any sort of injury.  
We definitely wouldn't want her to be begging when she woke up, now would we?

··«·^·»··

"Wait, didn't he say I needed to pay him?" Abberline asked Randall as they prepared to board a carriage.

··«·^·»··

Ciel was just about finished when it happened. He was holding the last two playing cards over the tower- you thought he was working?- when the sound of an enormous explosion came from behind him, out the window and in the courtyard somewhere, followed by a shock wave that knocked over his house of cards... along with everything else in the room.  
"Young Master?" Sebastian Michaelis, a tall man with long black hair, wine red eyes, and a butler's uniform came in the room, a silver platter in one hand and a rapier in the other. Only God knows where he got that from.  
"What, Sebastian?" Ciel replied, retaining his bored facade despite the previous explosion.  
"Oh, nothing, my Lord. Simply making sure my master is still alive. Do you happen to know what might have caused such an explosion? The garden is in shambles now, and I do know how much you like to make me work." Ciel smirked, this was true. But he had no earthly idea as to what caused the explosion.  
"No, I didn't cause it if that's what you're suggesting."  
"Why Young Master, I would never-"  
"And that's why it's your job to find out what did. If the manor is under attack, eliminate the threat and then bring me my tea."  
"And if there is no attack, sir?"  
"Then clean up the mess and bring me my tea anyway, I'm getting thirsty." Inwardly, Sebastian rolled his eyes.  
"Of course, my Young Lord." Sebastian bowed at the waist, holding the platter to his heart and the rapier behind him. Through the long strands of hair that dangled in his face, he looked out the window, estimating the location of the explosion judging by the large cloud of dust that was steadily rising higher.  
Sebastian walked calmly out of the major at first, but once he was outside he took off in a run towards the site, arriving in maybe ten seconds. The area had been heavily wooded at first, tall evergreen and oak trees on all sides. Now there was a circle of charred trunks, the leaves burned off, and a large crater of smoking dirt. In the center of the crater lay the very last thing the butler had expected; a young girl, around the age of 16. She had short, curly brown hair with a red streak in the bangs, and the meager amount of clothes she wore- what kind of lady wore trousers?- were singed, smoking.  
_'Hmm. I will inform the young master that we are not under attack. I don't see why a young lady would kill herself just to destroy the manor, and then miss. Very poor aim.'_  
He was about to turn to leave when he heard something, a very faint whistling. Tilting his head slightly, he homed in in the sound, which was coming from almost directly above him. In the sky was a rapidly growing speck of flailing limbs as another girl appeared, the hole where she had fallen from closing behind her. Sighing, Sebastian took two steps to the left and held out his arms, nearly catching the girl and her handbag.  
"Whatever shall I do with you? The young master instructed me to clean up the need, thigh I'm sure that would not pertain to two young ladies," he mumbled, looking over the girl. Her attire was just as strange as the first's, though her hair was gold with purple streaks. "Killing you is always an option, I suppose, but I'm not sure the young master would approve." He lay the girl down gently, making his way to the one in the crater, to check and be sure she was indeed dead. The event was strange enough, it was entirely likely that she was- ah. Yes, the other girl was indeed alive.  
Sebastian's brow wrinkled in mild confusion, no ordinary human could survive such a fall. But she didn't smell like a demon, nor reaper, nor angel. As far as he could tell, she was a perfectly normal- if not badly dressed- girl. He sighed again."No, I suppose the young master will want to find out how you survived the fall first, and make sure no word of this gets out to the public. It would tarnish the family name if people were to find that he denied two injured girls the proper hospitality."  
Picking them up, Sebastian threw the brunette over his shoulder, and carried the blonde bridal-style back to the mansion.

··«·^·»··

Somewhere in the countryside, a large white van fell from the sky and exploded, and somewhere in heaven the angels were laughing.

··«·^·»··

**So yeah. I've been planning this for a while, and all of the OCs are based off of real people. All of their names were chosen by said people, so if you have issues take it up with ****_them. _****I do not own Black Butler or any of it's characters (wish I did, but doesn't everybody?) I only own my OCs and the various added story arcs that will be included in the future. **

**Read and Review!**


	2. Chapter 1

"Meh." Jessica rolled out of the bed, groaning quietly and rubbing her eyes. She looked around the floor a bit, still groggy, and slipped on the shoes that were laid out next to the bed. It was an average day at the orphanage; wake up at six, make breakfast for the fifteen other hungry children (because we all know that the adults aren't competent cooks), get ready for school, and clean up after the younger kids when she got back. On weekends she would hang out with her friends, who had all left the orphanage at one point or another.  
Raven and Stella had been the first to go, being adopted when the older of the two was seventeen. Then Hope was taken in by a nice couple who were hardcore about fine arts, making her one of the best artists in the group. Vlad left on his own when he turned eighteen, getting an apartment and working for an amateur graphic design company. Vivian was next, by a pair of designers who helped her work on creating quality fashion, then Wendy, who's guardian told a friend of theirs about Grill, the last to leave.  
The group was still inseparable, though, hanging out whenever possible. Grill would come to the orphanage on Saturday mornings, helping out with breakfast (Pancake Saturday!), Stella would drive the group to a movie or some other such event on Sundays, the list goes on and on.  
Jess smiled, letting her feet go into autopilot down the halls of the orphanage. Arriving in the kitchen, Jess saw Grill sitting at the table, sipping on a warm cup of what was probably coffee.  
"Mornin'," she mumbled, standing up and cracking her knuckles. "Ready for pancakes?"  
Everything from there was just motions, a pinch of this and a cup of that. There was no need for thinking that morning, not when old habits could do all of the work for you.  
Grill sat down eventually, taking a piece of paper out from somewhere and doodling the designs for a Nerf gun for the sake of having something to do while waiting for the small ones to wake up. Jessica had just started setting out the plates- two pancakes for each kid, three for the teens- when he walked in.  
"Oh, um, good morning." Jess didn't turn around, the voice didn't register in her still half-asleep brain. Grill stood up and smiled at the elderly man, always the social one.  
"Hi! Name's Grill. Mind if I ask who you are?" The man, tall with grey hair combed out of his dark eyes, a monocle over the right one, bowed lightly at the waist.  
"I am Mister Tanaka, steward and caretaker of this household. It is a pleasure to meet you." Jessica froze, almost dropping the plate in her hands. Grill didn't react, not realizing what Tanaka had just said.  
"It's nice to meet you too, Mister Tanaka. Is that name Japanese?"  
"Why indeed it is, young lady. May I ask what sort of name 'Grill' is?" Grill just laughed, running her fingers through her curly brown locks.  
"That is a long story, and I'm not sure you would like the end of it," she replied honestly. "My real name is Sapphire, but I may or may not be a bit of a pyro, and people who threaten me usually end up getting burned, if you get the idea." Tanaka wasn't sure whether or not to be impressed or disturbed.  
Jessica still hadn't moved, unable to work up the courage to look at the fantasy behind her. She had to be dreaming. There was no way this couldn't be a dream.  
"Who is your friend over there?" Tanaka asked, pointing to Jessica. The girl in question stiffened, finally forcing herself to look back at the man.  
_'Oh. My. God.'_ It was him! Down to the last wrinkle, that was the man himself, in all of his unchibified glory. Jessica's jaw dropped. She was fully awake now, the daze having been lifted like a fog, and was able to tell that though all of the ingredients and utensils were conveniently in the right place, this was not the orphanage. The floors were too clean, there was only one table, and everything was too finely made and too spotless to belong to a house of fifteen hyperactive children. The only question; how on earth did they get into Ciel Phantomhive's kitchen?  
"Huh? Oh, that's Jessica. Don't worry if she doesn't talk to you, that's normal. She has trust issues," Grill replied before returning her attention to the Nerf drawing. It was almost done, she was just writing in the required measurements for the various pieces of plastic.  
"I see," Tanaka said, looking Jess over. The blonde waved shyly, grabbing six plates of pancakes on her arms and setting them on the table.  
"Pancake?" Jess whispered, biting her lip and looking through the cabinets for some syrup. Grill looked completely awed, jaw dropped at the old man.  
"What?! How did you do that? It took her three whole years to talk to me, and we were raised together!"  
"Because I already know Tanaka. You would too, if you'd watch more than three episodes." She finally found the syrup, and poured an extreme amount on her pile of pancakes. Grill just stared at her, trying to understand what Jess had just said.  
Then it clicked. Grill's eyes widened and her jaw dropped further, the pencil fallen out of her hand and all thoughts of flying foam projectiles forgotten.  
"But I thought Tanaka was a chibi!"  
Tanaka watched the exchange partly with amusement, and partly thinking that he should contact a sanitarium. These girls were truly odd, up and cooking in another man's house as if they had lived there their entire lives. And now they talked not only as if he wasn't there, but like they had known him for years!  
"Ladies, might I ask what on earth you are talking about?" He interrupted them just as the brunette- Grill?- started shouting about something called an SUV, anime, and black holes, while the blonde gave curt and quiet replies. Both girls fell silent, pursing their lips as they debated whether or not they could trust the man. Finally, Grill approached him, taking his hands and giving her a look of the utmost seriousness.  
"Do you swear on your honor as a Phantomhive servant, your master's family name, and the well-being of everyone you have ever cared about that you won't tell anyone what I am about to tell you?" she asked, her intense gaze seeming to pierce into his soul. Tanaka nodded, curious and worried about what he was about to hear.  
Jessica took a purple rectangular object out of her purse, flipping open the leather cover to reveal a reflective black screen. Pressing a button on the back of the device, the screen lit up with an advertisement for something called American Women. Sliding her finger across the screen, she left the advertisement for a writing program, and typed the words;  
**_We are from the future, where all of this is just a television program._**  
Tanaka blinked. Were it not for the solid impossible proof in front of him, he would surely be contacting the asylum. Gently taking the device, he slid his finger across the screen and typed some awestruck gibberish, testing himself to make sure he wasn't hallucinating. Knowing that he wasn't, the man opened his mouth to reply... and promptly exploded, turning into his little chibi self.  
Both girls blinked, unsure of what to do.  
"So," Jessica started, biting her lip and grabbing her kindle from the midget chibi. "We're in Black Butler."  
"Yup," Grill replied, popping the p and rocking on her heels.  
"Good morning, young ladies. Might I ask what you two are doing here when you should be in bed resting?" The voice came from the door behind them, and this time both girls jumped.  
_'No. Freaking. Way.'_  
In the arch of the doorway stood a tall, skinny man with long black hair falling in his eyes, which were a deep crimson. The man wore your traditional butler's uniform, made up of a dress shirt, vest, and tailcoat, white gloves on his hands and family crest pinned to the coat.  
Now, Jessica was not surprised easily. She really shouldn't have been at all alarmed after coming to terms with Tanaka, but some tiny, tiny portion of her brain was still convinced that this was all a dream. That tiny, tiny portion suddenly took over, overwhelming her senses with confusion, fear, and surprise. And that was all just a little too much for Jess to handle at such an early hour in the morning.  
To put it simply, Jess passed out on the spot.  
Grill was also shocked, of course, but she did a much better job hiding it. And when her friends were threatened- fainting counts as threatened, don't judge- she would drop whatever she was doing and defend them.  
"Great, now look at what you did!" Grill shouted, gripping Jessica around the shoulders and trying to keep her upright. Sebastian looked utterly confused, though he attempted to keep a pleasant smile on his face.  
"My apologies, my lady, I had no idea my sudden appearance would have such an effect on her." He came foreword, reaching out to grab the unconscious girl when the angry brunette promptly slapped him.  
"Don't you touch us, I'm warning you, I know martial arts!" she threatened, keeping Jessica behind her and slipping into an offensive stance. Sebastian was unimpressed.  
"Please my lady, allow me to escort the young mistress to her room to rest. I believe you should consider lying down as well, you appear quite stressed."  
"Don't you talk to me about stress, I just survived a car crash and ended up here of all places! I have every right to be stressed, and every right to kick your can if you come one step closer!"  
Okay, Sebastian was done dealing with this clearly sleep-deprived American teenager. Faster than you could blink, he was behind Grill, punching a nerve in her neck that made her faint instantly. For the second time in two days he carried the oddities to the guest rooms, sighing in exasperation.

* * *

"Young Master, it is time to wake up," Sebastian called softly as he opened the curtains, allowing light to pour in the bedroom. Ciel grumbled a bit, rolling over and stretching under the covers. "For breakfast this morning we have... an odd arrangement made by our two guests." Ciel raised an eyebrow, giving his butler an odd look. "I arrived in the kitchen earlier to find that breakfast had already been prepared, though I myself have never seen a dish quite like this. I tasted it, of course, and it appears to be very sweet for human standards. I think it will be to your liking."  
On the breakfast tray, he removed the cover from a silver platter to reveal several pieces of what appeared to be circular bread, drenched in syrup with strawberries on top. Ciel cut out a small slice with his fork, nibbling on it while Sebastian prepared the tea. It was actually quite good, though he'd never say so out loud.  
"Is that Earl Grey?" he asked once the aroma had wafted over to where he stood.  
"Correct, and the china was recently imported from France."  
There was a moment of silence as Sebastian dressed Ciel, from buttoning up his shirt down to lacing his shoes.  
"What is my schedule for today?" Ciel asked as soon as the ribbon around his neck was tied, taking a bite from the new dish.  
"Due to the recent development, I took the liberty of canceling all of your appointments. You will have tutoring sessions with myself, though first I think we need to discuss what to do with our guests." Ciel looked up at the butler, analyzing him.  
"I don't like the way you said that. What did they do, aside from make breakfast?" Sebastian recounted the event, causing Ciel to smirk mischievously. "I take it you don't like them, then?"  
"No, not at all really. There is something about them, other then their blatant threatening, of course." Ciel gave a small laugh.  
"Threatening a demon, what an idea. The girl has guts, I'll give her that. Invite them to lunch, and make sure they're presentable. None of that pornographic rubbish they were wearing when they arrived."  
"Yes, my Lord."  
"Oh, and until then, check around London for any missing persons reports. If we can't find their families, I would like to offer them a position at the manor." Sebastian clenched his jaw, giving the slightest of nods before bowing at the waist and leaving. Once outside the door, the demon butler sighed, his eyes glowing magenta. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

"No. I refuse." Jessica rolled her eyes at Grill, who had her arms crossed as she glared up at the butler. "There is no way on earth you will get me into that death trap!" she shouted, gesturing to the corset hanging in the closet door.  
"But Miss Pepi, any lady of status must wear a corset, it is simply unheard of not to," Sebastian reasoned, just about done with this nuisance. Oh how easy it would be to snap her neck and hide the body somewhere in Asia, and oh so tempting...  
"I'm no lady of status-" Grill mocked dearest Sebby's accent. "-and I refuse to wear any article of clothing that is likely to suffocate me. Now shoo. Away. Be gone, fowl creature!" Jessica blanched, while Sebastian just wanted to stab something.  
Almost silently, Jess grabbed the corset from the hook on the closet and clamped her hand over Grill's mouth, smiling softly at the butler. She nodded to the captive brunette, then to the door, clearly converting the message of _'I'll handle it.'_ Sebby just sighed mutely, not entirely sure whether or not to trust the girl.  
"As you wish, my lady." He left, hesitantly, and as soon as the door clicked shut, Jess smacked Grill upside the head.  
"Ow! What was tha-" The blonde slapped a hand over her friend's mouth, scowling. Jerking her thumb to the bed behind her, Jess gestured to her purse, where a very long virtual discussion had taken place, leading to the mutual agreement of 'Keep quiet, play along.'  
"You shouldn't get on the butler's nerves, it's completely disrespectful," Jess said, grabbing the corset from the closet.  
Translation: Don't piss of Sebastian if you want to live.  
"Now, turn around so I can get you in this corset, Mister Sebastian is right about wearing them."  
Translation number 2: If you don't turn around right now I will strangle you, we need to blend in, idiot.  
Ten minutes and two corsets later, and the girls were sitting at one end of a massive dining table, while Ciel stared- glared, same difference- from the other end. The meal was eaten in silence, and only after the last speck of food was finished did the interrogation begin.  
"So, Grill, was it?" Ciel started calmly, laying his silverware on his plate so it could be taken away by Sebastian. "That's an odd name, where does it come from?" The girls glanced at each other before the brunette replied,  
"Well, I'm American since that's what you really want to know. My real name is Sapphire, I just like Grill better. Sapphire makes me sound too ladylike." Jess smirked, and the Englishmen raised their eyebrows.  
"Dear lady Sapphire, you make it sound like we are interrogating you," the demon butler said calmly as he took their plates away.  
"Oh, but aren't you?" Jess commented, wiping her mouth politely. "Lunch was lovely, by the way, my compliments to the chef."  
"You flatter me, Lady Jessica," Sebastian replied, with his signature close-eyed smile. There was a moment of silence, filled with Sebastian and Ciel talking softly at one end of the table, and Grill looking oddly at Jessica on the other.  
"I've never seen you warm up to someone so quickly. Usually it would take weeks for you to say one word, much less two sentences and a compliment," she began, eyes narrowed. Jess merely smiled.  
"Well, since you both like to get straight to the point, I will do just that. Who are you, and how did you manage to get from America to my garden?" Ciel asked, going from a kind host to the irritable twelve year old we all know and love. The two girls shared a look, and Grill answered,  
"I'm Sapphire Pepi, and this is Jessica Green. Neither of us have any social significance, if that matters at all, and neither of us have any idea how we got here. One minute we're enjoying a car- carriage ride with several of our friends, and the next we're waking up in your guest rooms." Jess nodded beside her, and the Englishmen gave them scrutinizing looks.  
Ciel must have believed them, or at least not found any other answer, because he changed the subject entirely by pulling out a crumpled piece of paper and sliding it down the table.  
"And may I ask what this is? It seems like an amusing idea, if one could make the materials to pull it off."  
It was Grill's design from that morning, the nerf gun.  
"Um, it's a toy we have in America, but like you said, the materials are hard to come by. I just designed one because I was bored," Grill replied, choosing her words carefully. She didn't think they had plastic here, even if the time stream was all screwy. Hey, they had DS's and chainsaws, you never knew.  
"Hmm. And do you have any other designs for foreign toys such as this?"  
"Not on hand, but it wouldn't be too hard to draw some. Why do you ask?"  
"No reason, really. I am the head of a major toy company, and more items like this could really bring up sales." Not to mention he could shoot Sebastian in the head whenever he wanted and there wouldn't be blood stains to worry about. Ciel stood, giving a short bow and turning to the door. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have other matters to attend to. Try not to break anything," he stated in a bored tone before departing.  
Jess smirked, laughing silently, and Grill just looked confused.

* * *

Jess had spent the remainder of her afternoon in the library, curling up with an ancient looking tome and losing herself in its leathery pages. She was only interrupted once, when the demonic butler had come to clean, though she hadn't paid much attention. He was zipping around the room, dusting, sweeping, and tidying up in general in what was probably thirty seconds, and both acted as if the other wasn't there.  
Jess could feel the animosity rolling off of the butler in waves, while said butler could only detect boredom, and a hint of curiosity.  
"Feet out of the chair please, my lady," Sebastian spoke at last in his silky sweet voice, and the blonde haired girl complied. She crossed her ankles daintily, closing the book on her lap and folding her hands over it. She said nothing, just staring at the butler analytically, a look Sebastian wouldn't be surprised to find on Marchioness Midford. After a few moments of silent staring, Jess returned to her book, acting as if nothing had ever happened. Sebastian left the room as well, choosing not to bother with the strange actions of human females.  
It was dark by the time Jessica retired to her room, where she found Grill, ear buds in and music blaring, pouring her heart and soul into several toy designs.  
"Hey Jess, where have you been?" No reply. "Fine, keep quiet. Did you reach your word quota for the day or something?" An eye roll, but still no answer. Jess instead chose to change into the thin cotton nightgown, and help Grill do the same (after tearing her away from her artwork).  
They laid down their respective beds, typing a conversation on the kindle to keep from speaking aloud.  
**_'Why do we have to type?'_** Grill started.  
**_'So long as we are here, we must live under the assumption that Sebastian is always listening.'_**  
**_'Oy. Sad and creepy, but it makes sense.'_**  
**_'I was at the library, by the way. I found out when we are.'_**  
**_'When?'_**  
**_'1887, one year before the anime starts. The books of this time period are interesting.'_**  
**_'Of course you find the books before I do. I wish they had Percy Jackson though, I could use some comfort reading.'_**  
**_'Naturally.'_**  
The conversation stopped there, and Grill plugged the kindle in behind the bed- thank the Lord for outlets! The girls seemed ready to sleep, and Jess blew out the candle just as the gunfire started.  
"I think we should have expected this," she said dryly, banging her head against the headboard.  
"Yeah, probably." Grill went to the window, looking out to see hordes of black-clad men, all being beaten to the ground by the demon butler. "Should we do something?" Jessica stared out the window thoughtfully, questioning general morals. After another moment's silence, she relented. After all, it was to protect an _innocent little boy._  
"How long has it been since you used a slingshot?"

* * *

"Young Master, it is time to wake up."  
Curtains swished open, letting bright light filter through the blue-haired boy's closed lids.  
"For breakfast this morning I have prepared a poached salmon and mint salad, with sides of toast, champagne, and the guests' dish from yesterday, which I have been informed is called pancakes. Which would you prefer?" Ciel sat up in his bed, rubbing his eyes and mumbling 'pancakes?' before nibbling at the food laid out in front of him.  
"Assam?" the young boy asked after being handed his tea.  
"Correct as always, my young lord." There was a pause as Sebastian began preparing Ciel's clothing, before the demon nonchalantly stated, "There was another attack last night." Ciel's head snapped up, if Sebastian had bothered to mention the rather common attacks, that meant something was different.  
"And?" he asked.  
"And it appears I had some help." From his coat Sebastian pulled a handful of pencils, sharpened to wicked points and tinted red-brown with dried blood. Ciel's eyebrows were in his hair, a sight at which the butler couldn't help but be amused. "Our guests are well stocked, and have impeccable aim though it pains me to say it. Each of these pencils was precisely shot into an artery in the victim's neck from their bedroom window. The targets would have bled out in minutes."  
After getting over his initial shock, the young earl smirked wickedly.  
"You said there was no family to speak of? And as far as we know their story is true?" he asked, setting down his breakfast and perching on the edge of the bed to get dressed. Sebastian nodded, already knowing where the conversation was going. "Then it would be rude not to offer them the proper hospitality, in exchange for their services of course. I want you to hire them, the manor needs wait-staff anyway. They can be maids, and the brown-haired one can design toys for the company on the side." Sebastian resisted the urge to sigh, having to put up with the young women all hours of the day? He shuddered at the very idea. "Invite them to elevenses, and I will make the offer then."  
"Yes, my lord."  
And of course, how could they refuse?

* * *

**Thanks for all reviews and follows!  
****Just to be clear, everyone's clothing except possibly Vlad's would be considered pornographic in the Victorian time period, so any time Ciel insults them it's just cause they were wearing a loose shirt and tight pants.  
****The story will follow the Phantomhive household through everything, but when I reach 50 reviews I'll have the people I based these characters on write oneshots about what happened after they landed. **

**Yes Vee, you too. **

**Review?**


End file.
